


Untitled

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Femslash, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So uh, I wrote a thing. Random college au piece born from me going through various prompt lists again. No title for this one yet, but I’ll think of something.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, I wrote a thing. Random college au piece born from me going through various prompt lists again. No title for this one yet, but I’ll think of something.

Its when she enters the diner near her college campus that she realizes she might have sprung someone's trap. Warning bells screech in her mind as she meets eyes with a particularly familiar woman, who she sits near in most of her classes at the college.

Victoria Hand, one of the smartest and most beautiful women that she has known in her short time at the college.

In her mind she suddenly knows who might behind this lunchtime meet-up.

Melinda May.

Melinda May, who is noticeably absent from the little diner.

It would have to be her. Melinda May, who has been unbearably smug about something that she had been refusing to share details about over the past couple days. 

At least now she understands why.

It would have to be her, because she's the only who knows about the innocent little crush that she has for Victoria.

And she has been rather concerned about her – likely Victoria's schedules as well – class and work schedules recently.

Instead of fleeing from the diner and back to her apartment like her mind was attempting to tell her to do, she ignores it as she smiles at a young waitress, and bravely pushes forward to move to the booth that Victoria was sitting alone in, watching her calmly.

She says nothing as she slides into the other side of the booth, glancing at the menu as she asks for a water from the young waitress that followed her to the booth. After the waitress retreats from the table, there's a silence at the table.

“Forgive the bluntness of my tone. I am imaging that you were coming here to meet Melinda May for lunch, no?”

Her head whips up from looking at the menu to Victoria's calm face.

“How did -”

“How do I know? Melinda approached me with such a plan not two days ago. She was rather forward about it actually.”

She nods slowly in agreement.

“Yes, she approached me with the same plan to meet up for lunch today just yesterday. Seemed rather smug about it now that I think about it.”

At that Victoria smiles slightly.

“Yes, that would be our dear Melinda. Smug when it suits her.”

“Indeed.”

For a short few minutes silence falls between as the waitress returns and takes their lunch orders before Victoria speaks again after watching the waitress leave their table.

“So am I allowed to know the name of my dining companion?”

As her heart beats fast, she feels her lips move seemingly on their accord into a small smile.

“Its Isabelle. Isabelle Hartley.”

Victoria smiles softly.

“Charmed. Nice to meet you, Isabelle Hartley. My name is Victoria Hand.”


End file.
